wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 18, 2018 NXT
The July 18, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 21, 2018. Episode summary Dakota Kai vs Lacey Evans Lacey Evans has thrown plenty of shade at Dakota Kai, and tonight she showed she can back it up, too. The Lady of NXT controlled much of the action in this insanely physical contest, a rematch of their bout in February, which Kai won. She was anything but ladylike in doing so, leveraging shortcuts (such as tying Kai’s foot to the turnbuckle as she hung upside-down in the corner) to punish Kai. The Kiwi Superstar tried to match Evans’ ferocity once she found an opening, blasting Evans with a barrage of kicks to the face. However, Evans, a former U.S. Marine, is nothing if not tough. She survived The Captain of Team Kick’s brutal onslaught, and, after ducking an enzuigiri, slugged Kai with a Woman’s Right out of the blue to pick up the win. The victory did nothing to quell Evans’ motormouth, as The Lady of NXT continued to show her class, or lack thereof, as she berated the down-and-out Kai. Kairi Sane vs Candice LeRae vs Nikki Cross NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler now knows her opponent at TakeOver: Brooklyn 4, and it happens to be one of only few Superstars who holds a pinfall victory over the dominant Queen of Spades on WWE Network. Kairi Sane, who defeated Baszler in the Finals of the inaugural Mae Young Classic last summer, earned the coveted title opportunity by overcoming Nikki Cross and Candice LeRae in a thrilling No. 1 Contender’s Triple Threat Match. The electrifying showdown was nonstop action from bell to bell, and with such high stakes, each competitor left it all in the ring. Cross was at her sadistic best, wrapping Sane’s body around the steel ring post and thrashing The Pirate Princess with a series of back-breaking suplexes. LeRae demonstrated the laser-focus that she’s preached in recent weeks, bringing Sane and Cross crashing to the mat with a Tower of Doom out of the corner and, later, an innovative DDT/flatliner combination. Sane, meanwhile, was unyieldingly resilient, withstanding incredible punishment and returning it in kind. The NXT Universe showered the Superstars with chants of “This is awesome” and “NXT,” while the coldblooded Baszler, who joined the commentators at the announce desk, looked on, unmoved and unimpressed. LeRae appeared to be on the brink of victory when she nailed Cross with a high-arching quebrada. The only problem was that she lost sight of Sane. As LeRae covered Cross, The Pirate Princess sailed off the top rope and crushed both women with the InSane Elbow before pinning LeRae to snare the all-important win. Sane defeated two of the black-and-yellow brand’s toughest Superstars in one fell swoop, but can The Pirate Princess do what no other competitor has achieved so far and dethrone The Queen of Spades when they collide in Brooklyn? Results * Singles Match: Lacey Evans defeated Dakota Kai * Triple Threat Match: Kairi Sane defeated Candice LeRae and Nikki Cross Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Image gallery 001_NXT_06212018ca_6067--1f82dc506c7fe6ee077b0d0b983956c4.jpg 002_NXT_06212018ca_6084--21ac9f2bff75086fb0335b48c2a351d8.jpg 003_NXT_06212018ca_4559--75f2b8e5d4f9f06de21304ecfd6ec7ce.jpg 004_NXT_06212018sm_4592--af31d745f89cf10ee0526ce585fd8f6c.jpg 005_NXT_06212018sm_4603--7c3c395a5cfa747747b08169859b2ae3.jpg 006_NXT_06212018sm_4733--da0eb0f728be4b8dfe57f7abbb8d2296.jpg 007_NXT_06212018ca_4645--a680a6cf49a0bf126d353dfe01ee356e.jpg 008_NXT_06212018sm_4894--756525a42bc92f8f888427f4a68dbecd.jpg 009_NXT_06212018sm_4975--393771ab9d5b36e865d5f1b2b72c9c6d.jpg 010_NXT_06212018sm_5012--37f90b825415e6644958cdbdce186aac.jpg 011_NXT_06212018sm_5066--8f99870eb82e0b1178ca4fe694ce9163.jpg 017_NXT_06212018ca_6199--0835cd98b9afa8e6bab79e3b270ae95c.jpg 018_NXT_06212018sm_5313--7d23655950252ca2acfa55e21b513af8.jpg 019_NXT_06212018sm_5376--50bc625b476e2efde1f52b5f2e6f8bcb.jpg 020_NXT_06212018ca_6272--789e02d567bc3b08b84fb49924a4ca78.jpg 021_NXT_06212018ca_045--0586d88ba5b49efe72f1628427aadfdc.jpg 022_NXT_06212018ca_052--2f2a38f54e47a9326b0b49b4d5c93b47.jpg 023_NXT_06212018ca_057--f11533bdb6459ea1084d570ccdcb5dc5.jpg 024_NXT_06212018sm_5419--11aa059147d4837afda0723725e681b6.jpg 025_NXT_06212018sm_5488--071dd119e95282761362be5224116a5c.jpg 026_NXT_06212018sm_5498--1cb82b75ce73ed4dd4e6fc14f9f07b84.jpg 027_NXT_06212018ca_146--e24c20620e34e501472b05e01690f08e.jpg 028_NXT_06212018sm_5542--0526a3ac1fa09420a8b77336607b01fa.jpg 029_NXT_06212018ca_175--ed7f8ce21f14501acd0d8204fcd22b83.jpg 030_NXT_06212018ca_195--3f368d3b3d7136aa4b3506deac0b3e21.jpg 031_NXT_06212018ca_209--c9fac762d63cca4db2971629d8d4595b.jpg 032_NXT_06212018ca_280--3d9e75e8d624f0c52437968da444c9cc.jpg 033_NXT_06212018ca_308--4f5f958f89eae9b019dc8638319bb340.jpg 034_NXT_06212018ca_399--359743fc9a41f917462e17d1b1298df7.jpg 035_NXT_06212018sm_5855--5d7978e75ec65bebdb33ee3733b160ef.jpg 036_NXT_06212018sm_5868--0177a00980cfd5168f98333ccfa0ad9c.jpg 037_NXT_06212018ca_447--c6dec286bc2ded6de6bf3221ab268702.jpg 038_NXT_06212018ca_6316--722132893a5e06f6c8e0e490ec59ac95.jpg 039_NXT_06212018ca_458--c12e47c210ba71f19c03b78314a4bc39.jpg 040_NXT_06212018ca_6325--644b09fd9fd0caab95f205d26b36677c.jpg Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Candice LeRae Category:Dakota Kai Category:Kairi Sane Category:Lacey Evans Category:Nikki Cross Category:Shayna Baszler